


In The Forest

by Budgerigar



Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Boys Kissing, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Older Dipper Pines, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: After setting up camp, Bill and Dipper go to gather some firewood, but decide to have a little fun in the forest on the way back.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 10 PM, so some things might be spelt wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it lmao.
> 
> \- Gavin

"We're here!"

Dipper groans, lifting his head from his pillow -Bill's chest- and squints at the brightness of the inside of the camper, his perfect sleep ruined by his sister's loud voice.

Mabel bounds over to their bunk. "We finally got to our campground! Wake up sleepyheads so you can help us unpack," she exclaims excitedly, skipping out of the camper with a eye-rolling Pacifica walking out after her.

Both Dipper and Bill chuckle, but Dipper lays his head back down. Bill smiles, poking Dipper on the forehead. "Come on. Let's get up and help."

Dipper whines in reluctance, but eventually he prices himself away from his boyfriend and goes into the bathroom to freshen up.

Inside, Dipper recalls just hours earlier what they did. His whole body flushes at the thought of what they did. Dipper looks at his bright red face in the mirror and grimaces, still feeling the pangs in his ass from that activity.

Washing his face and generally getting himself presentable again, he walks back out into the main area. He's alone, so he grabs Bill's and his own bags and walks out into the sunshine.

It's bright, and now he wishes he had his hat, but he left it inside the camper, and at this point, he is too tired to care.

"Over here, Dipper," Mabel says, where her and Pacifica are putting up their tent. Grunkle Stan is mumbling to himself, trying to open his and Soos' tent to no avail. It's amusing to watch, making a smile break out onto Dipper's face. His eyes drift over to Bill, who has easily put up their tent with his magic. 

Of course.

Shaking his head he walks over to the smug demon, passing Bill his bag. "You know that's cheating, right?" He says, laughing slightly.

Bill grins. "Yeah, but who wants to get all sweaty trying to put it up when you can get it done quickly with magic? I sure don't. But," he says, looking Dipper up and down, a sultry glint in his eye, "I can think of something I'd like to get all sweaty doing." 

The look Bill gives him has Dipper flushing from head to toe. But, he can't deny the pang of arousal that shoots through him at the same time.

"Shut up, Bill," Dipper reprimands him half-heartedly, a smile slowly emerging. Bill just smiles back.

Bill and Dipper watch as everyone finally finish setting up their tents, all having already denied Bill's help. The sun was starting to set, casting a soft orange glow over the campsite. Eventually, Grunkle Stan said a fire would be amenable at that time.

"Boys, could you go get some wood from the forest? We need to build a fire," said Grunkle Stan, digging a pot for the wood to sit in.

"Sure," Dipper agreed, looking to Bill who nodded. He looked back to his Grunkle. "We'll be back in like," he checked his phone, "thirty minutes.'

Grunkle Stan gave a thumbs up as a response, Dipper and Bill already walking towards the forest. Dipper waved to Mabel, Pacifica, and Soos' as they passed by them on the way into the forest.

Upon entering said forest, it wasn't creepy at all. Sure, it wasn't dark yet, but it would be soon. It was almost serene, but Dipper was biased as he loved the forest.

They walked in silence for a bit, picking up sticks as they went further into the forest. It started to get a bit chilly as the sun went down, making Dipper shiver.

Bill seemed to notice. "Cold, Pine Tree?" He asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "No, it's hot out," he replied sarcastically, humor laced in his tone, nudging Bill with his shoulder as they walked side by side.

He heard Bill blow air out his nose in amusement. "I know what could warm you up quick," he said, looking to Dipper and winking salaciously.

Dipper blushed, but looking ahead again, ignoring Bill's fiery stare. "Sure you do, Bill."

They start to head back after a few minutes, having gathered enough wood, Bill continuing to make inappropriate jokes that made Dipper blush and hold back his laughter.

"These sticks are hard and poking into me," Bill started, a fake whine in his voice, "but I do know what I'd _like_ to have hard and poking into me," he finishes with a goofy grin.

Dipper tries not to laugh, but fails.

Then, it was all fun and games until Bill suddenly drops his wood and roughly pushes Dipper into the nearest tree, making him drop his wood as well.

"Hey!" Dipper yells indignantly, trying to ignore the way Bill is pressing his entire body up against his own. Bill leans in, his lips nearly inches away from Dipper's, breathing hot and moistened air onto his skin.

"Hey," he purrs back, loving the way Dipper shivers at just his voice and nothing else. Damn, how he loves his Pine Tree, it makes him nearly go crazy.

With that, he roughly kisses his Pine Tree, Dipper's hands coming to tangle in his blond hair, the hands tugging almost painfully, but pain is pleasure in Bill's book, so he moans into the rough kiss.

Dipper keens in the back of his throat as he is kissed ferociously, knees almost giving out but luckily Bill shoves him harder into the tree to make up for it.

He squeaks in surprise when Bill shoves a knee between Dipper's leg to brush against his clothed arousal, the contact, though muted, sending sparks of pleasure up through his belly.

"Bill," he whines, tilting his head back to rest against the rough tree, the bark digging into his scalp. He doesn't care and honestly forgets as Bill kisses salaciously up his throat and back down to suck a hickey there.

He moans, clutching at Bill's shoulders as his mouth makes a new mark onto his milky skin. Bill grins, and licks the new mark, feeling a purr rise up in his throat, his demon instincts happy that he has marked his boyfriend.

Then, Bill steps back to take in the sight of Dipper. Hair mussed with tree bark, flushed face and a wonderful gleaming hickey. He looked absolutely delectable.

Dipper followed Bill's eyes as he takes them down his body, shivering at the feeling of being exposed to him. Like he hasn't already been fucked over every surface before, but this is different, in a good way.

Bill doesn't move, and Dipper starts to feel desperate, hands twitching at his sides, cock leaking pre-cum already from anticipation. He feels hot and cold at the same time, his body filled to the brim with lustful intentions. 

Yet, Bill stands there, looking at him with a smirk on his face. It makes Dipper's legs turn to jelly.

The sun has set completely now, he can barely see Bill but knows he can see him as clear as day, his eyes almost glowing in the dark. His eyes seem to flash red for a split second, and in that moment Dipper finds himself being shoved sideways from the tree and onto the soft grassy floor of the forest.

Dipper lands with an "oomph," elbows coming back to prop himself up just as Bill sits himself on Dipper's hips, grinding down steadily. Dipper immediately is pliant, laying down fully and grasping the soft grass in his fists as he controls the urge to buck up.

"You look so sexy like this," Bill drawls, grinding into him with slower and more controlled languid strokes. Dipper keens deeply, arching a bit further into the delicious contact, feeling his shorts start to get wet on the front from Bill's ministrations.

"Bill," he keens again, aching for more contact, but too far gone to do anything but moan and writhe under his boyfriend.

The grinding stops and Dipper nearly chokes out a dejected sob but is quieted with a rough kiss. Bill's tongue battles for dominance with Dipper's and wins, grinning into the kiss.

Whilst kissing, Bill snaps his fingers, leaving them both completely naked. The cold air shocks Dipper enough to pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. The sight makes Dipper hazy with lust.

Without warning Bill grabs Dipper's right leg and bends it upwards, and at the same time his right hand, somehow already coated with slick, breaches Dipper's hole.

"Fuck!" Dipper shouts in surprise and slight pain, which immediately turns into an intoxicating pleasure as Bill fucks sounds out of Dipper with just his fingers. The steady in and out motion making a wet erotic noise that has Dipper blushing despite himself.

Bill grins, locking glowing and pupil blown eyes with Dipper's own. "Fuck, _Dipper_ ," he pants out, overwhelmed by a surge of lust and adoration for his Pine Tree. Dipper smiles slightly back, but then nearly chokes as his prostate is hit by Bill's fingers.

A few moments later, Bill is removing his fingers and instead lining himself up at Dipper's entrance, making quick eye contact with Dipper again, who nods eagerly.

Bill then slams inward, knowing Dipper likes it rough most days, and starts an unforgiving pace, fucking the most beautiful nosies out of him.

"Shit," Dipper pants, arching his back and raking his fingers through the grass and mud, already feeling as if he has to come.

Until he doesn't.

Confused, he looks up to a smirking Bill. He frowns, forcing his eyes to not roll back on a particularly powerful thrust, and to maintain eye contact with Bill.

"What did you do?" He asks.

Bill slows a bit, still thrusting languid strokes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says with a sinful smirk that sends electricity shooting through Dipper's body.

Then suddenly the need to come is back full force, Dipper moaning loud at the feeling, trying to focus on it.

The feeling was taken away again, leaving Dipper frustrated and tense, tears forming in his eyes. "Bill," he whines, liking it and hating it at the same time. But right now, all he wanted was to come.

Bill chuckled, shaking his head, making Dipper let out a small sob of painful pleasure and frustration.

"Please let me come, fuck, _please_ ," Dipper begs, a few tears slipping down his face, his body beginning to become sore from all the things happening to him, especially his ass. It was still pleasurable, but now Dipper was becoming desperate.

"I'll do anything, please let me come, I can't take it anymore-" he's cut off by Bill snapping his fingers and letting Dipper have one of the most painful and amazing orgasms in his life. 

He howls as his orgasm is ripped though him, his body shaking as if he had been scared to death. His toes curled and his eyes rolled into his head, mouth parting after his yell of ecstasy.

Bill fucks him through it all, eventually following him and coming with a broken yell himself, emptying himself into Dipper's ass.

Dipper nearly blacks out, but holds on, riding the waves of pleasure. He's completely spent, so he lays there limply, even as Bill gets off of him to clean them up and dress them with his powers.

He's almost passed out when suddenly there's rustling in the bushes a few feet away from them, jolting him awake enough to sit up in alarm. 

It's Mabel.

Bill steps forward, grasps Dipper's shoulder, pulls him up, and teleports them back to the campground, inside their shared tent.

Slightly dizzy at the sudden change, Dipper sits down heavily into his sleeping bag, wincing as he does so.

"Well _that_ could've been worse," Bill chuckled, sitting down next to Dipper, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Dipper agrees, smiling. Now that they're alone again, he gets sleepy almost instantly, body still thrumming pleasantly from their previous activities.

Noticing, Bill lays them both down.

They get comfy, Dipper turning to face Bill and wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer. Bill smiles, closes his eyes and uses his powers to drape a blanket over them both.

They fall asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments at all are appreciated.


End file.
